


The Ghost Of You

by draig_aswec



Series: Umbrella Academy fics based off of or quoting My Chem songs [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Ghost Diego, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Death, Song fic, honestly I wanted to hurt myself then share the pain with you, like almost sweet are the end, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: Diego is gone and Klaus just wants him back.





	The Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Um this hurt me to write somehow, because yeah I didn’t like writing about Diego being dead.

It had been quick, a single shot one right in the center of his head. Klaus hadn’t seen it, but he knew the second it happened, he could feel him slip away before Klaus could even begin to run toward him.

 

He’s still not sure what he did, he’s not sure of anything, for once in his life the world is silent. No one is near, not the ghost, not his siblings, Ben is far away, Alison and Vanya are the ones planning the funeral, Mom hasn’t moved from her charging room. No, the world is silent, and Klaus is sober, and alone. He can feel Diego near, hovering just out of reach not letting Klaus see him, maybe he’s scared, maybe he looks like Ben did when he first died, Klaus doesn’t know, doesn’t think he cares either, all he wants is Diego to come close enough so Klaus can make him real, so he could just, just feel just see Diego one more time.

                                                                                                                         

But Diego wouldn’t get close enough so Klaus just clingged onto his pillow, the one they used to share when they had nightmares, and cried begging for his best friend.

 

“I love you, I know I never said it out loud, but I love you Diego. I love your smile, your stupid vigilant kick, I  love the way it feels when you hold me, when you kiss me, I love you nad I miss you.” He closed his eyes, thought about Diego little Diego, all stuttering and blushing, and shy kisses when they where alone, back when Klaus was too scared too say I love you but Diego was ready to scream it. He though about that song his lover always sang, and tried to remember the lyrics wanting to conjur up the feeling of that first kiss, “I never said I’d stay forever, If I died we’d be together, I can’t always just forget him but he could try, At the ends of the world or the last thing I see you are, never coming home never coming home,” he felt the tears slip pouring out harder than before.

 

“Can I? Should I?,” Klaus jumped eyes wide as he heard Diego’s soft voice, he looked whole and he was just out of reach, singing back to Klaus “And all the thing that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are never ever… ever Get the feeling that that your never all alone,”

 

“and I remember now at the top of my lungs in my arms he died he died” his voice was shaking not calm and soft like Diego’s, it was rough and low and sad and he knew he was still crying.

 

“I’m here, and…” he got quiet, “Klaus, I love you too, always have,”


End file.
